Call me maybe castle style, souplings!
by Unnoticed Silence
Summary: Yeah, well, I'm bored again and instead of writing WildFire like a good little soupling I was doing this...not-so-much-of-a-Oneshot-anymore. Defiantly a parody. Rated 'T' cause of the show's rating. Song list getting too long to list. Yeah...
1. The Precinct

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Disclaimer: I don't own castle. Period. or call me maybe, not that I'd want to... But I do own this parody. **

**Me: Yeah... Let's see... Write castle parody, work on wildfire. Write castle parody, work on wildfire. CASTLE! **

**Rawr: No. NO. I HATE the ending for season six. NOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Beckett**: Report of guy in a well,

We ask around, never tell.

Guy looked at Vic as he fell

And Castle's in my way

**Castle**: I trade my books for a wish,

Millions of bucks for a kiss,

I was so looking for this

The Feds are in my way

**Castle**: your gun was holdn'

Ripped skin

Blood was shown'

Hot night

Hair was blown'

**Beckett**: WHERE YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING CASTLE?!

**Castle**: hey, I just met you,

**Beckett**: and this is crazy

**Montgomery**: but Mayor's happy

**Beckett**: so kill me maybe

**Beckett**: and a bunch of Psychopaths

Try to chase me,

**Castle**: Wait, what?

**Beckett**: -pauses song- remember the Nikki Heat incident, and the whole 'Give me Beckett or your whole family dies' thing that got Montgomery killed?

**Castle**: oh, yeah...

**Beckett**: -turns song back on-

**Montgomery**: BUT MAYOR'S STILL HAPPY!

**Beckett**: so kill me maybe

**Beckett**: you took your time with the call

**Castle**: you're so lucky you didn't fall (off that building)

**Ryan**: -offended- You gave me no part at all!

**Beckett**: -pauses music again- we're never going to get through one take, are we?

**Espo**: Maybe if you would just give us a freaking part, this wouldn't be a problem!

**Castle**: don't you guys have a case to work?

**Ryan**: I'm going to go keep swaddling the doll.

**Beckett**: -starts music again-

**Castle**: stupid Pi is in my way

**Beckett**: they beg and borrow and steal

**Castle**: have our theories- they're real

**Beckett**: I didn't know I would feel you

**Beckett & Sir: ** don't think your not in my way -glares at castle-

** (A/N I can never remember the chief's name, not Montgomery, the lady. So she's sir. Since we can only call her ma'am when her mother's around) **

**Castle**: your gun was holdn'

Ripped skin

Blood was shown'

Hot night

Hair was blown'

**Beckett**: WHERE YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING CASTLE?!

**Castle**: hey, I just met you

**Beckett**: and this is crazy

**Montgomery**: but Mayor's happy

**Beckett**: so kill me maybe

**Castle**: it's hard to look at,

At you baby

**Martha**: so what's the holdup?

**Beckett**: kill me maybe

**Castle:** hey, I just met you

**Beckett**: and this is crazy

**Montgomery**: but Mayor's happy

**Beckett**: so kill me maybe

**Beckett**: and, all the psychopaths

Try to chase -and kill- me

**Montgomery**: BUT MAYOR'S STILL HAPPY

**Beckett**: so kill me maybe

**Castle**: when I said I had to 'leave'

I missed you so bad,

I missed you so bad,

I missed you so so bad

When I said I had to 'leave'

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

**Entire twelfth precinct:** SO KILL ME MAYBE!

R&R?


	2. Beckett

**Your Average Jo Disclaimer: I don't own Breathe (2 AM) by Anna Nalick or Castle. Dang it. **

**Rawr: What's this? Amnesia dust? **

**Me: -throws amnesia dust in his face/snout/thing- **

**Rawr: -blinks- What's this? Amnesia dust? **

**Me: -throws amnesia dust in his face/snout/thing- **

**Rawr: -looks confused-What's this? Amnesia dust? **

**Me: -throws amnesia dust in his face/snout/thing- **

**Rawr: What's this? Amnesia dust? **

**Me: -throws amnesia dust in his face/snout/thing- **

**Rawr: what's thi-**

**Me: AMNESIA DUST, YOU STUPID DINOSAUR, JUST LIKE IT HAS BEEN! **

**Rawr: oh. **

**Me: what's this? The SECOND parody to the oneshot? I guess so... **

**Rawr: -writing acceptance speech- **

**Me: this is AMAZING to me. It's only been a few days since I posted part one, and I got over 300+ views. So, I had to make a part duex. (Two) this is just... Wow. I guess you castle folks really are awesome. Thanks to you reviewers, and to Sir who told me Sir's name. I see what you did there now... And to those of you who followed/favorited, too. **

_2 AM and he calls me, _

_But I'm still awake, _

_"Can you help me unravel my biggest mistake?" _

_I can't hurt you, my kids are in danger, too_

_Yeah, I walk through the doors, _

_So painful his eyes, _

_Like he knows what he has to do to save my life_

_Here they come, Castle just drags me away, _

_But he walk the wrong path, _

_And no one really knew it, _

_So he has to, to just do it_

_And no one can find the rewind button, Roy. _

_So thank you for saving my life, _

_And, breathe, _

_just breathe, _

_and breathe, _

_just breathe_

_Let no one outside of this office know _

_Anything other than Montgomery died a hero _

_Time to let go, _

_Time to put it all behind me, _

_Yeah, it's time for me to make my speech right now, _

_As they put him six feet into the ground, _

_His kids are crying, _

_Wife's an emotional wreak. _

_But he walked the wrong path, _

_And no one really knew it, _

_But he put it all behind him, He tried to get through it_

_But no one could hold it out for long, _

_So sing it if you understand, _

_And breathe, _

_Just breathe, _

_And breathe, _

_Just breathe_

_And I'm up there I'm writing all about how_

_Montgomery taught me everything, now_

_Some times, you just have to find the place_

_ to make your last stand. _

_ (Flash back to) 2 AM and I finished writing my speech, _

_If I get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me, _

_Threatening the life it belongs to. _

_And the next thing I know, _

_I'm in front of a crowd _

_And these words from my diary screaming out loud. _

_Next thing I know, I hear yelling, an' I'm on the ground. _

_Cause you can't jump the track, _

_we're like cars on a cable, _

_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table, _

_No one can find the rewind button, now. _

_So Castle you don't understand, _

_And breathe, _

_Just breathe_

_Oh, breathe, _

_just breathe. _

_"I love you, I love you Kate" _

_-end of song- _

**Me: yeah... This one wasn't very good, if you ask me. **

**The song is Breathe (2 AM) **

**Rawr: -still busily writing acceptance speech- **

**Me: Yeah... Anyways, R&R! **


	3. Castle

**Me: soo... Yeah.**

**I'm actually updating this thing when I should be updating something else.**

**Maybe it's because it has over 700 views.**

**You guys make me so happy! **

**Rawr: this one's all about Castle and his obsession with his Bulletproof vest!**

**Your friendly neighborhood disclaimer: I don't own the song Titanium, or Castle, or Castle's bulletproof vest.**

You shout it out

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm holding out, not shooting much. (You know, except for the time I wanted those evidence folders from you and had to pretend I couldn't shoot)

I'm shot at, but all your bullets ricochet

I may or may not, be wearing a bulletproof vest.

This vest is bulletproof, everything to lose

Put 'em away, put 'em away,

Ricochet, you take your aim

Put 'em away, put 'em away,

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I may or may not be titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I may or may not be titanium

Cut me down

But it's you who have further to fall

Ghost town, haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm holding out, not saying much.

This vest is bulletproof, nothing to lose

Put 'em away, put 'em away,

Ricochet, you take your aim

Put 'em away, put 'em away,

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I may or may not be titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I may or may not be titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun

Firing at the ones who run

Not really hard, this bulletproof vest

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I may or may not be titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I may or may not be titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I may or may not be titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I may or may not be titanium

**Me: to all of you OHER (only his echo remains) fans, I'll update that next.**

**And also the story adoptables.**

**And then IOTCED.**

**And then maybe this again.**

**And maybe sometime I'll actually start writing Wildfire.**


	4. Ryan

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original song, or castle, I just own the parody, feel free to publicize it. **

**Me: thanks to all you reviewers! **

**And to the guy who asked what a Soupling was, think of it as a kid or a person. It's Fly to Ember's thing that I borrowed with no intention of returning. **

**Rawr: and to those of you who Followed/ Favroited, too! **

**Me: This is now my Most Popular story, so it gets the most updates! **

**Rawr: and next will be OHER. **

**Me: so R&R! **

Jenny you're not alone,

Together we stand,

I'll be by your side, holding your hand

When it gets hard

And it feels like the end

There's no place to go

You know I won't give in

No I won't give in

I'll just keep swaddling the doll,

I need to be ready for you, ready for you.

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

I'll just keep swaddling the doll,

I'm gonna be ready for you, ready for you.

We're deep down under,

In this secret room,

Before it's too late, come rescue me here.

Before the doors close

And it comes to an end

We'll name our child, so I won't give in.

So I won't give in

Yeah, yeah

I'll just keep swaddling the doll,

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So I'll just keep swaddling the doll,

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, if it's a boy,

His name will be Javier no, not Leroy

But if it's a girl, Sarah Grace her name be,

After your grandmother,

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da

La da da da

La da da da da da da da da

I'll just keep swaddling the doll

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So I'll just keep swaddling the doll.

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep swaddling the doll

Keep swaddling the doll

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

I'll just keep swaddling the doll

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

**Me: did you guys see that Castle? Where Ryan and Espo were stuck in the secret room when the building exploded? **

**Rawr: And Jenny had Sarah Grace? **

**Me: and how beforehand Ryan just kept swaddling the doll? **


End file.
